1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that includes an anti-fogging portion that prevents fogging of a surface of an optical member disposed at a distal end position of an objective optical system, and an endoscope that is equipped with the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus that has an image pickup device that performs photoelectric conversion of an optical image of an object is applied to an endoscope used for observation/treatment or the like of inside of a body cavity or for inspection/repair or the like of inside of plant facilities for industrial use. However, when a distal end portion of an endoscope is inserted into a high temperature and high humidity environment, fogging may occur on a cover glass that is an optical member disposed at the distal end portion.
Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-282 discloses a defogging apparatus of an endoscope in which the surface of an optical member at a distal end position of an observation optical system is subjected to hydrophilic treatment and which is equipped with a heating portion that heats the optical member to perform a defogging action.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-162567 discloses disposing a heat generating portion that heats a cover glass and a temperature detection portion that detects a temperature of a cover glass at positions that are not included in the range of the field of view for image pickup in order to prevent a defogging apparatus from affecting the image-pickup field of view of an image pickup portion.